Iron Wrecker
Iron Wrecker is an alien from Not Applicable. Abilities Iron Wrecker's abilties include: *Limited Metallokinesis *Non-Newtonian Motion *Curling into a smooth-faced metal ball *Extreme Durability *Extending the 'bolts' on his body into long spikes Non-Newtonian Motion is an ability that grants the user blatant disregard for the laws of motion, including the ability to stop or move without being affected by an external force, the ability to lower or raise the amount of force needed to move the user, and the ability to control the strength and direction of a reaction's counterpart. Used correctly, Non-Newtonian Motion can be a devastating tool of destruction. Appearance Iron Wrecker bears similarity to an anthropomorphic Hercules Beetle made out of metal. He has green eyes and a long, pronged horn extending from the front of his head. He is about the size of a human, (excluding the horn), and has two large, curved metal plates extending from the back of his forearms. His powers and body structure leave him unable to wear Napoleon's signature sunglasses. Weaknesses Iron Wrecker is actually very weak for his build, having little in the way of physical strength. He is also very slow unless using his Non-Newtonian Motion ability. He is very weak to fire and heat, as his metal plating will melt if under high temperatures. Non-Newtonian Motion is very difficult to control, and it's misuse can lead to severe consequences. Planet and Species Information Iron Wrecker is a Ferogar from the planet Kirota. Kirota is covered with thick jungles and forests of every type, and is home to many species of exotic creatures. Ferogar begin their lives as metallic eggs laid deep underground, keeping them safe from most predators; however, if a roaming Taphonur manages to find an egg, it will not hesitate to eat it, as the eggs are very high in the mineral nutrition they need. Upon hatching, the young Ferogar will make their way to the surface, and will either find a colony clearing, or make one themselves. Colony clearings are special areas of the forest made by the Ferogar to help defend and sustain small groups of their kind. It is especially important to find or create one as soon as possible, as it is one of the very few areas an Iron Spider, their main predator, cannot set up a web. Ferogar society is centered around survival, with colony clearing often being populated with small shacks made of vegetation to protect old, sick, or weak members of the species. Most of a Ferogar's day will be either foraging for food, materials, and supplies, or sparring with other Ferogar. If they have any free time after the completion of the day's chores, they will usually spend it either conversing with other Ferogar, or carving wood into various statues and trinkets. When night falls, they will curl up into their ball forms and burrow about a meter underground to be kept safe from predators. Each of them have a specific spot inside the colony clearing they will sleep in every night, and as a result, the soil in the areas they sleep is very loose. Appearances *Machina Ex Deus, where he battled a group of Laser Cannon Spider Mechs and a Zenturi. *Fright Another Day, where he fought Lord Kucorbian. Category:Aliens Category:Aliens in Not Applicable Category:Not Applicable Category:Metal Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Bug Aliens Category:Earth-83 Category:Tech 10 Aliens